dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Generations
Dragon Ball Generations ' is an original fanfiction by JJRawesome. Rogg Saga Episode 1: The Begginning of a Legend ''BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ugh..." the kid moaned. His spiky black hair stuck up from under his covers, gleaming in the fresh sunlight of Cobra City. He slammed his fist so hard into the alarm clock that the top dented and the glass cracked. He sat up, revealing two black eyes and black hair that stuck up on both sides. He shlepped out of bed, revealing the rest of his short and stocky figure, and slid on a white polo and black pin-striped pants. He walked past his bed, toothbrush in hand, and turned. He stared at the red piece of cloth on his bed, and picked it up. It was a red headband, worn with the ages and stained with dirt on one of the edges. He stuffed it in his shirt pocket, and ran from the house. "Bye, Grampa Ten! See ya around!" he shouted. "Bye, Benkei!" the man sitting at the desk said. He had iron grey hair in a crew cut, a lightly scarred face and black eyes hidden by gold-framed square glasses. He walked with a limp and didn't bend the offending leg, signs of a prosthetic. He was a former warrior, before being injured in the field and deciding to retire to become a buisnessman. He was also raising Benkei after said teen's parents died. He did retain several abilities, such as the ability to sense ki as an instinct. This instinct was about to kick in, as a seal holding in a great evil was about to break, miles away. At this location, deep in a mountain, four guards stood careful watch over a sword jabbed into the ground that slowly cracked. All four guards were master martial artists, four of the remaining six who trained under Master Chao at his Animal School. They all watched in horror as the sword cracked, until three especially deep cracks appeared with green energy humming out of them. An explosion rippled through the cave, and dying screams echoed through the smoke filled cavern. Only one of the guards was alive when it cleared, and he was lifted by the released evil around the neck. The villain had pink hair, pale skin, a pointed chin, strange white eyes with black scalera and spiked pink hair in a ponytail. He had the sorry look of a man who was once strong and confident, but had since become much more pathetic. His eyes had bags under them, and he was lanky and his gi was torn. He grinned at his hostage's peril, and, imitating comradery, threw him in front of the wall. Before he hit the ground, Rogg had turned and fired off a green light wave with cupped hands whille shouting '''"KAMEHAMEHA!" The wave left a crater 30 feet tall by 50 feet wide, and had disintegrated all of the fighter except an eye. Rogg crushed it underfoot before shooting off into the sky and sourcing for the Saiyan with the most potential. He found him, and shot off for Briefs Academy in Cobra City. Towards Son Benkei's location. His determination sent off a ripple so powerful, any martial artist within a thousand miles would sense it. Even normal people would feel it, just as a cold ripple in the air. That's Rogg! He's alive?! Ten thought. What is that? It's like a force...a dark, malicious force... Benkei thought, not knowing that he was almost about to die. BAM!!!!!!!!! Rogg broke through the celing, cracking the linoleum and glaring down at Benkei, who had hit the ground. "Time to die, Saiyan." He croaked, chuckling. "Hey, who ARE you?! What do you want from me?! I don't even know what a Saiyan is!!!" Benkei shouted. "Hn." Rogg hummed. A kid stared at him in horror, a boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes. Rogg stared at him, and the enemy's eyes turned green. The boy tucked and rolled, stood, and stared at the steaming crater in the wall where his head had been seconds before. Rogg then appeared behind the kid, and a 2 holes appeared in his neck. He fell, dead, and that's when a yellow cloud shot in the room, and Grampa Ten jumped off it. "BENKEI!!! RUN!!! GET ON THE CLOUD, AND GO TO KAME HOUSE!!! YORRAH!" he shouted, firing ki blasts at his foe. Benkei ran, and jumped onto the cloud. "Kame House...take me to Kame House." he whispered, and the cloud shot off at incredible speeds. Benkei turned to look at the school, but only saw Rogg over his grandfather's dead body in a flaming crater. Thats when everything shot into clearer focus, and Benkei held out his hand. A blast of what looked like fire, except it was yellow, shot from his hand as Benkei screamed shirlly, "I'LL HANG YOU UP BY YOUR ENTRAILS!" It hit Rogg straight on knocking his head back, and Benkei fainted then. He lay peacefully on the Flying Nimbus, his small figure dark against the cloud's yellow curls. Episode 2: Kame House Blurred colors filled Benkei's vision for a second, before sharpening into clarity. He looked around, and saw he was in a bed. He stood, and winced, staring down at the wounds on his chest. He staggered from the room, and a very short man with a white beard, six dots on his forehead, no nose and an orange robe over a blue shirt. He leaned on a wooden staff, and looked at Benkei. "Hi. I'm Master Jemezu. Are you Benkei? Goten told me you were coming." he said. "Ugh...hi. I just saw a dude with pink hair kill my Grandad...yeah, sounds wierd. Can you help me beat him?" Benkei asked. "I'll do better. I'll train you in Martial Arts." Jemezu said determinently. "Oh...as in the hoooooo-wahcka!" Benekei said, doing crane poses and karate chops, "Or as in what gramps did...how long has it been?" "Five Days." Jemezu said. "And the second, because doing the first would get you murdered where you stood." "Sweet. Can you teach me to do what I did then? Like at will?" Benkei asked. "Well, what did you do?" "I got angry...more angry then ever...and I screamed, and a blast of golden energy shot from my hand...it looked destructive and powerful…it hurt Rogg." Benkei muttered. "You did that? And you've had NO prior martial arts training? Impressive." Jemezu said. "Yeah. So, can you teach me to do that, at will?" Benkei asked. "That and much more." Jemezu grinned. "Sweet." Benkei chuckled. "Can we start now?" "Sure. Come out back." Jemezu said. The first thing that Benkei noticed was not the singed targets, or the fact that the house was on it's own provate island, but the lack of students. Only two were there, a girl with cold black eyes and a short boy with spiky strawberry blonde hair. "These are my students, Machiko," he pointed to the girl, "and my great-grandson, Jeiku." "Hi, I'm Benkei. I guess I'll, uh, be training with you?" Benkei stammered. "Machiko, Jeiku, show Benkei the Kamehameha. He'll need to learn it to train here." Jemezu instructed, and the two took similar stances: a horse stance with their hands cupped by their sides. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." they said simultaneously as blue orbs of light appeared in their cupped hands. On the Ka and Ha, ''they drew their hands back a small bit. On each syllable, their orbs grew bigger. '"HAAAAAAHH!"' They shouted, forcing their hands forward. The orbs turned into destructive blasts that hit their targets and disintegrated them. "Try it, Benkei." Jeiku said, "It's easier than it looks." "First, reach deep inside yourself and collect the energy." Jemezu said, motioning at his torso with his cane. "Draw the ''ki from here. If you really are Ten's grandson, it should be easy." He tried, and felt a familiar rush that he felt whenever he got angry, but it was more controlled. He was calm, but felt anger...or was he angry, but felt calm, or neither? "Second, assume the first position and start the incantation." Benkei went into the form he saw Machiko and Jeiku in. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." 'he said. "Now, release all the power! Force it all out on HA!" '"HYAAHHH!" He let loose all control he had over this power. The beam shot out, and tore a hole in the target. "Easy enough. Anything else?" Benkei asked. "Oh, no. Much more, many more techniques. I should have taught you more basic things first, like the Spirit Ball, or basic Ki Blasts. Or maybe even Kiai or the Afterimage Technique. But first, a gift." Jemezu said, taking a parcel from his gi and handing it to Benkei. "This beloged to your great-great-great-great grandfather. Your grandfather wanted you to have it. It's the Power Pole. It can change to whatever size you want." "Sweet! Hey, Jeiku…" Benkei said, stretching the pole and whomping Jeiku with it. "Dude, I'll get you for that!" And so, three months passed, and Benkei continued his training with Jemezu alongside Jeiku and Machiko, but meanwhile, Rogg was killing off Saiyans one by one… "No! Melina!" the father shouted. His teenage daughter had just been blown to bits by Rogg. "Foolish Saiyans." Rogg giggled. The man picked up a pipe, and swung it at Rogg. It broke before even hitting the villain, but the man caught it, and swung the now sharp blade alongside Rogg's arm. It fell off, hitting the ground with a thud in a pool of grey blood. "Take THAT!" the man shouted. "That was for you, Melina." Rogg stood, and held out his stump. A new arm grew back, and Rogg grunted. "Now, die. Kaio-Ken times four!" Rogg began glowing green. "Ka…me……" "No, I'll give you anything! Please…stop!" "What I really want is your life. Ha…me…" "STOP! PLEASE!!! I BEG MERCY!!!" "HAHH!" That's when the house exploded. Meanwhile, back at Kame House… "HYAHH!" Jeiku shouted, aiming a kick at Benkei. Benkei ducked, and the kick soared right over his head. "Take this! Kamehame-'" '"Kamehame-" "HYAHH!" "HYAHH!" Two Kamehameha Waves collided, sending Jeiku to the air and Benkei knee-deep into sand. They quickly died, and Jeiku began falling. "Oh crap!" Jeiku shouted, aiming his fall towards the water. Jeiku then turned, and blasted Benkei, who vanished. "Huh?" "Afterimage!" Benkei appeared behind Jeiku, and had an orb of red energy in his hands. "Take this! Ki from every living thing on this island except you and me! Spirit Ball!" Jeiku was hit full in the face with it, and fell to the ground. Benkei helped him up, and then the two looked to the direction of a sound. It sounded like…footsteps? Four people walked forward: One was in his late teens, tall, blonde and had a third eye on his forehead. Floating next to him was a short child with tanned skin, curly red hair stuffed under a black hat. Those two shared the same childish face and black eyes. Standing a good 5 feet away from them was a kid around Benkei and Jeiku's age, with spiky purple hair, dark eyes, very pale skin and a tail. Filling the gap between them was a tall old man wearing sunglasses, white hair in a waist-length braid, a beard and tanned skin. They all wore the same light grey gi with the kanji "鷲" on the back in indigo, a sky blue bandana around the neck, and yellow boots. The old man wore a black trenchcoat buttoned in the middle only. "Is Jemezu here?" the man asked. "I have buisness with him." Episode 3: The Strangers from Eagle School "My grampa's in the kitchen…" Jeiku muttered. "Thank you. Sinnac, Yamas, spar with them. Teichi, come with me." the man shouted. The blonde and the tail kid walked forward. They took their stances, and the tail kid said, "Yamas, I detect Saiyan blood in the taller one. I'll fight him. Take the shorty." "Fine." Yamas said. Sinnac charged forward, but Benkei jumped and landed behind him. He rolled, stood, and put cupped hands by his side. "Ka…me…ha…me…" Sinnac put up both hands, charged a blast, and fired it off, shouting "WASHIDORI!" Instead of the normal ki blast, several arcs of black lightning shot from both of his hands before comnining. "HA!" The blue and white wave and the black lightning met in midair, creating a grey orb of energy, which then released a sonic shot of grey into the air. "You're good." Sinnac winced. "Hmmm…" Benkei whispered. Sinnac and Benkei then met in a barrage of blows in which no ki was exchanged. Sinnac then jumped back, and began glowing blue. "Take this…" Sinnac groaned. "Gah! Eagle's Burst!" A wave of blue ki shot into the air, forming the shape of a bird, and dive-bombing Benkei. "Crap." Benkei said, backing up. "Wait……I know what to do! Grass, Trees! Give me your power!" He shaped this into a small orb, and shot it off. Nothing happened. "Yeah, that does nothing! Where's your Saiyan Blood, Benkei?" Sinnac laughed. Benkei then vitalized himseld with ki, running so fast he left an afterimage. It was hit with the burst, and Benkei stopped his burst, right behind Sinnac. "Yeah, I'm done. Have fun." he panted. Sinnac laughed, and sweep-kicked Benkei before catching his foe, and pulling him back up. "So, a Saiyan capable of beating me…and with that hairdo…you're descended from Kakarotto, aren't you?" Sinnac said. "Who?" Benkei asked. "Son Goku…" Sinnac muttered. "Oh, him. Yeah, he's my great-great-great-great-great-grandpa." Benkei said, counting on his fingers. "I'm…uh…1/32 Saiyan. What about you?" Benkei asked. "I'm the same amount Saiyan. But…''I have a tail." Sinnac said. "Hn. So, uh, where are you from? And, uh, whose your Saiyan relation?" Benkei asked. "I am descended from Prince Vegeta, and I am from the Eagle Academy." Sinnac said. "Oh, cool." Benkei said. That's when the old man and Master Jemezu walked outside. "That is why, Jemezu, I am leaving my students with you while I go and see if I can fight this Rogg." the old man said. ''Rogg… Benkei thought, He's too strong… "Master Raimaru, where are you going?" Sinnac asked. "A threat approaches Earth, and I am going to fight it." Raimaru said. "I trust you will protect my students." "What's going on?" Sinnac asked. "I need to go somewhere. Do something. You'll stay with Jemezu for a few days." "Will you be okay?" "Yes." "Promise?" "Sure." That's when the Earth shattered. Episode Four: Enter Trunks Sinnac and Benkei ran into the woods. A crater 50 feet deep was in the ground, a ruined time machine cracking and flaming. "There's someone alive in there!!!" Sinnac shouted. He pointed two fingers out, and sparks coursed along his body. "Finger 'Galick Gun!!!'" Sinnac shouted. A blue energy blast shot from his fingers, spiralling, cutting through the side of the machine. Sinnac turned on his toes, and kneeled. Ki began pouring out of him. He put up a hand at a ninety-degree angle, as if to signal "stop", and his hand glowed gold. "Final Flash!" Sinnac shouted. An energy blast tore through the other side of the Time Machine. Sinnac ran up to it, jumping through the hole, and grabbing the passenger on the way through. It was a boy, around their age, with lavender hair in a bowl cut and blue eyes. He was burned up pretty bad. Category:Fan Fiction